


【爆轰】太过温柔的人

by Aka_Yuza



Category: Bktd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_Yuza/pseuds/Aka_Yuza
Summary: ooc自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷这篇是补档。是第一篇写爆轰的。第一次就开始xjb乱来，只想开个车结果拐上剧情真是失策。





	【爆轰】太过温柔的人

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷  
这篇是补档。  
是第一篇写爆轰的。  
第一次就开始xjb乱来，只想开个车结果拐上剧情真是失策。


End file.
